


Moments

by Voidoudou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eye Contact, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidoudou/pseuds/Voidoudou
Summary: Robert thinks it’s possible that today he was more in love with Aaron than he was yesterday. Just because Aaron’s going to smile a certain way or he’s going to move a certain way. He should be suprised by these feelings by now but no, he doesn’t feel so suprised after all. He knows Aaron is special. He never felt like this before.





	

Robert thinks it’s possible that today he was more in love with Aaron than he was yesterday. Just because Aaron’s going to smile a certain way or he’s going to move a certain way. He should be suprised by these feelings by now but no, he doesn’t feel so suprised after all. He knows Aaron is special. He never felt like this before.

 

He’s sitting at the bar. Aaron is on the other side, just a little farther. It’s raining outside and it’s cold in the pub. His coffee is still hot, he waits for it to cool down a little bit. People talk and laugh. Robert feels good, he can see Aaron without beeing noticed. It’s perfect because Aaron’s beautiful and he likes watching him. He’s proud of him. Aaron smiles at Paddy and Chas, he plays with his ring and drinks his beer.

 

Almost every evening after work, Robert and Aaron are in the bar for a beer because their family and friends are usually here. Just for one hour or two, Aaron needs it and Robert wants Aaron to have what he needs. And he doesn’t want it to be known but sometimes it’s okay to be with the Dingles. He’s happy when Aaron is with his family, Aaron is free and relax, a big smile on his lips.

 

He can also enjoy the view, Aaron’s really sexy. He likes his husband’s neck. He doesn’t know why but it’s a part of Aaron he really loves. He always thinks about kissing it, caressing it, breathing there. Robert loves staring at his husband.

 

Robert drinks his coffee slowly, eyes on Aaron. He takes his phone and types a message. He sends it.

 

Aaron’s phone buzzes. He frowns when he reads the name of Robert, he reads the text.

 

_"I want you."_

 

No one notices but Robert when Aaron stops smiling and a dangerous light starts to rise in his eyes. He searches for Robert and finds him watching him. A smirk on his face.

 

Aaron takes a sip on his beer slowly and doesn’t move. They just stare at each other. Robert types.

 

  _"Now."_

 

Aaron raises an eyebrow but doesn’t move. Robert loves this game, when they both know they want it but Aaron is playing hard to get.

 

He lets his coffee unfinished and walks through the back of the pub without a glance for Aaron. He shrugs his jacket off and throws it on the couch. One foot on the first step of the stairs and he feels a hand on his elbow. Aaron pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard on his lips. Hands in Robert’s hair, he’s pressed against him.

 

Robert groans and kisses him harder, he starts to unzip his husband’s hoodie. Aaron catches Robert’s hands and puts them above their heads against the wall. Their bodies flat against each other.

 

"You don’t command me, Robert. I didn’t like your text."

"Really? So, why are you here then?"

"Because you’re lucky I want you, too." Aaron says, kissing Robert’s jaw. "Now." he adds.

"Lucky me."

"Shut up. I’m in charge."

"Prove it." Robert pants, turned on by Aaron’s tone.

 

Aaron catches Robert’s lower lip between his teeth and sucks it. They kiss, tongues and teeth, hands all over each other. Aaron takes Robert’s tie in his hand and leads him to their bedroom.

 

*

 

The wind is a bit cold. Aaron zips his hoodie up and puts his hands in his pockets. The Dingles are sitting outside of the pub, around a big table. Vic, Adam, Liv and Robert are here, too. It’s the summer and the night is fresh. They’ve decided to have dinner outside because the days are too hot. Everybody wanted to have a nice evening together.

 

It’s almost midnight, there are candles on the table and warm lights are coming from the pub. Vic is playing with Liv’s hair. Adam is laughing with Paddy. Chas and Charity are a little bit drunk and they’re singing weird songs. Aaron takes his beer and drinks it. He likes moments like these. Everything seems so easy and everybody is happy. It’s just family and friends enjoying time together.

 

Robert is just in front of him on the other side of the table. He’s handsome. Robert is watching Vic and Liv and he’s having a warm smile on his face. He’s wearing the blue shirt that Aaron’s offered him the week before, he’s looking good.

 

Aaron thinks he’s very lucky to have Robert. He thinks he’s so different from his ex boyfriends, from Jackson or Ed. So different but so perfect for him. He knows all his husband’s dark sides but all the good sides, too. And there are so many good sides. He’s beautiful, smart, reassuring, he’s always trying his best for Liv, for him, for the people he loves.

 

He’s amazing and Aaron feels so happy to have to chance to call him his husband. Robert is meant for him. It sounds stupid but Aaron is now in peace with it. He’s not afraid of what he feels, he’s not afraid of holding Robert’s hand, he’s not afraid of kissing him. He loves him, he’s so in love with him. He’s proud of him.

 

Today, they’re both in a good place. Of course, there are still bad moments but the good ones are full of laughters in the kitchen, cozy mornings in the bed, smiles and love. Aaron, Robert and Liv are a family and they love each other. Aarons feels lucky to have them both.

 

Aaron stares at Robert and he smiles. Chas and Charity end their song and everybody cheer because it’s finally over. Robert laughs and Aaron feels his heart in his throat, sometimes he suprises himself how much he loves Robert. He doesn’t know exactly what he feels in these moments. It’s like he just wants all the things at once, he wants to laugh, he wants to cry, he wants to touch him, he wants to kiss him and never let go.

 

Still laughing, Robert turns his look towards Aaron. Aaron already noticed Robert doing it : he wants to make sure Aaron is okay and have a good time. When Robert laughs, he wants to check if Aaron’s laughing too.

 

Aaron smiles. They stare at each other, they speak without words.

 

Aaron stands up, takes a sit next to Robert on the bench and puts his arm around his waist. Robert lets him and turns his back against Aaron’s chest. Aaron feels safe and happy. He kisses Robert’s temple and takes a sip of his beer.

 

Chas and Charity starts a new song

 

*

 

Liv is at the hospital. She had surgery for appendicitis. She’s good now but Aaron and Robert are still waiting for her to wake up from the anesthesia. They didn’t want to show it but they were scared. They want to know she’s okay.

 

Liv’s asleep, Aaron is sitting on a chair next to her, he’s playing a game on his phone. Robert is standing against a wall next to the door. He looks pale. He doesn’t like hospitals. He really doesn’t like this one. It’s the hospital where Aaron was transported after the accident. He doesn’t want to think about it but he can’t stop himself from doing it.

 

Sometimes, he wonders what his life would be without Aaron in it. He thinks it wouldn’t be a life at all.

 

"Stop thinking so loud, you distract me." Aaron says, eyes on his phone.

"I don’t like this place."

 

Aaron lifts his head, he doesn’t smile.

 

"I know, me neither."

 

Robert walks closer to Aaron and kisses his head. Aaron’s eyes are red, he’s tired. They’ve rushed Liv in the hospital the night before and they haven’t slept at all. He kisses his forehead, too and sits on the arm of the chair next to him. He massages the back of his neck and watches Liv sleeping.

 

Aaron puts his head against Robert’s side. He sighs.

 

"I can’t wait to get out of here." he whispers, eyes closed.

"I know."

 

Liv groans and opens her eyes

 

*

 

A picnic. Again.

 

They’re settled on a blanket, it’s warm. They are lying and they’re watching the sky. The only sounds are coming from the wind in the leaves of the trees. They’re complety alone. They don’t speak, they don’t need it. They understand each other. Robert speaks through his smile and hands. Aaron speaks through his eyes and heart.

 

Aaron sighs slowly and Robert takes his hand, he runs his thumb against his husband’s palm. Aaron smiles and catches the fabric of Robert’s shirt. He pulls and places Robert on top of him. Robert laughs.

 

"What are you doing, Mr Sugden?" Robert asks, smirk on his face and hands in Aaron’s hair.

 

He doesn’t answer. He kisses him once, smiles and puts his hands on Robert’s back, under his shirt. He opens his legs and Robert presses his body against Aaron’s.

 

"What do you want?" He asks again, mouth open on Aaron’s lips.

 

Aaron licks Robert’s lips and kisses him. Robert groans and presses harder against Aaron.

 

"You."

 

They kiss and kiss. Robert’s hand travels through Aaron’s body to his erection. He opens Aaron’s fly and puts his hand around him.

 

"You have me."

 

They stare at each other, Robert starts to move his hand and Aaron begins to pant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm mybabiesaremyeverything on Tumblr :)


End file.
